


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Kai, GIRLee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribbing, fem!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those nights where one thing (drinking) leads to another (kissing) and suddenly Taeyeon and Jungin were fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

“As in a real life penis?” Jungin shrieks a little too loudly thanks to the alcohol buzzing in her veins. She’s doing one of those street interviews for that cable sex show where real life people explore their sexuality. Taeyeon doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s laughing at the look of disgust on her best friend’s face. “Don’t get me wrong,” Jungin tells the interviewer. “I like dick…but just the dick.”

“So is that how you get off?"

“Yeah,” Jungin continues, her volume getting louder. “I put on my favorite video, the one with the voluptuous red head riding one of those mechanical dildos, and just have at it.” She also admits to wanting to try one of those sometime since the women in those videos seem to cum so fucking hard.

The interviewer chuckles at this or maybe at the odd look Taeyeon is giving Jungin.  

“What about you, ma’am?”

“Oh! It’s pussy all the way. Nothing beats a good pussy licking,” Taeyeon declares.

“I haven’t had my pussy licked,” Jungin confesses with a pout.

“Really?” There is genuine shock in Taeyeon’s face. “We have to fix that -” and with an expression akin to scientific discovery, Taeyeon declares she’ll eat Jungin’s pussy out.

Jungin looks genuinely touched and pulls Taeyeon in for a hug.  “You would do that for me?”

“Girl, yes!”

Jungin doesn’t actually think Taeyeon will eat her pussy but they’re both drunk, Taeyeon more than Jungin, and all this talk of silicone dicks and pussy licking is making her proper horny.

 

When they get to Taeyeon's apartment, Taeyeon throws herself on the couch while Jungin trudges her way to the kitchen in search for something to quench the desert storm raging in her throat. She grabs a 300 ml of Dasani water and gulps it down in one breath. The bottle slips from her fingers as she leans back against the island counter to catch her breath.

Taeyeon is watching her; the way the light from the fridge casts dimly across Jungin's body and she has to bite her lower lip to suppress the whine bubbling in her throat. She likes Jungin – like a lot but she still hasn’t come up with a way to tell Jungin about her less than platonic feelings. That was the point of the impromptu girls’ night. But then someone bought them shots and she forgot the words she’d rehearsed that afternoon; and then the cable sex show guy stopped them and she got horny imagining Jungin getting off to female masturbation videos.

Taeyeon gets up from the couch and saunters over to Jungin who is now uncapping a second bottle of water. The click of her heels against the linoleum floor punctuates the silence of the room like a countdown to something. At first, Taeyeon just stands really close to Jungin, watching the bob of her throat as she swallows. She looks up when Jungin makes a noise, smiling slowly at the bottle waving in front of her. She opens her mouth and Jungin carefully pours some water in. Still, some manages to spill over, running down the side of her face and neck. Jungin laughs at her but there’s no sound coming from her mouth with Taeyeon suddenly everywhere, pressing against her, kissing her.

"Sorry," Taeyeon says when she finally pulls away. She doesn't look sorry though as she gauges Jungin's reaction. She doesn’t notice Jungin's fingers curled into her dress until she feels two small but insistent tugs. She chuckles but is brought to an abrupt stop by Jungin's lips pressing hard against hers. Taeyeon's arms winds across Jungin's small waist and it’s like they’re melting into each other. This is the third time Taeyeon and Jungin have casually made-out and Taeyeon still thrills at the ambience Jungin creates with her little needy noises. 

"Fuck," Taeyeon hisses, pulling away.

Jungin makes an approving sound as she leans forward and buries her face between Taeyeon's small  breasts.

"Jungin?" Taeyeon calls.

"Hmm," Jungin responds shakily. Her breath is still trying to match with the rise and fall of Taeyeon's chest.

"Can I eat you out?"

For a while there’s only the unsynchronized sound of their breathing and the hum of the refrigerator. Taeyeon takes Jungin's face between her hands, sweeping aside strands of straight, black hair, and looks at her almost imploringly.

"Please?" she adds, her alcohol laced breath fanning over Jungin’s mouth.

"I-" Jungin hesitates. She really didn't think Taeyeon had been serious earlier. "We're both kind of drunk. I- I don't want you to regret anything." She says the last sentence looking down.

Taeyeon tilts her face up so Jungin is looking at her again. She tentatively licks the left corner of Jungin's mouth. "I regret not doing this sooner," she breathes before plunging in for another deep kiss.

Jungin pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard. "Let me," she starts but then pauses to catch her breath.

"We're going to have to work on your stamina," Taeyeon teases.

Jungin tries to growl at Taeyeon but it comes out sounding needy which only makes Taeyeon laugh.

"Let me take a shower, first," Jungin says sliding out from the cage Taeyeon has in her in.

"Why?" Taeyeon asks, catching Jungin's arm and pulling her back.

"Because I smell," Jungin returns coloring deeply.

“That’s the best part,” Taeyeon smirks, pinning Jungin against the island counter with one hand while the other slips up Jungin's short skirt and grazes against Jungin's crotch. "You're soaking."

Jungin's breath hitches when Taeyeon's finger pulls aside her underwear and dips tentatively between her labia.

A moan fills the small space between them and Taeyeon can't be sure it isn't hers.

"I bet you taste so good," Taeyeon whispers so that they could hear the soppy noises of her exploration.

She pulls her fingers out and Jungin has to catch herself from falling forward.

"Get on the floor," Taeyeon orders, and for emphasis pulls Jungin down with her.

Jungin lands with an undignified oomph but she doesn't have time to register the slight pain because soon Taeyeon positioning herself between her legs, nudging forward so that Jungin has to spread her legs further to accommodate her.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jungin says in a small voice.

“You don’t do anything,” Taeyeon tells her, placing butterfly kisses on Jungin’s thigh. “Well maybe cum,” she adds as an afterthought. “You should definitely cum.”

The kisses climb up Jungin’s thigh and she tenses when Taeyeon’s nose bumps against her clitoris.

“Relax,” Taeyeon coos. “It’s just like kissing.

Jungin doesn’t relax but Taeyeon knows that she will soon enough. She holds Jungin’s underwear to one side as she runs the tip of her tongue over Jungin’s labia. It parts slowly like a flower in slow motion bloom.

“Jesus!” Jungin cusses, a small tingle starting to pulse at her feet. It doesn’t feel like kissing. It’s much better. “Take this off,” she whispers, already wriggling out of her panty.

With the offending article of clothing gone, Taeyeon settles back to dipping her tongue between the folds of major and minor labia then, in languid strokes, laps at the shy clit coaxing it out. Jungin starts moaning; a quiet sound from her throat but Taeyeon wants more. Her tongue strokes become more insistent as she prepares Jungin for what is to happen next.

“Ah, fuck,” Jungin shouts when Taeyeon starts sucking hard at her clit and the lazy fuzz in her veins suddenly blazes hot. She looks down and it’s a mistake because Taeyeon is looking up and it’s the hottest she’s ever seen.  Jungin is teetering on the edge. Her muscles are clamping up, her toes are completely numb, and she swears she’s speaking in tongues.

 

"What the fuck?" Taeyeon exclaims, sitting back on her hunches. She had felt Jungin's orgasm coming but then it just disappeared. "Why did you just stop?" She turns her quizzical look from Jungin's pussy to Jungin's face.

"I – I didn't. I thought I was going to pee in your face," Jungin returns half ashamed, half annoyed. She pushes back against the floor creating distance between her and Taeyeon.

"You weren’t going to pee in my face," Taeyeon grumbles, pulling Jungin back closer by her legs. She isn’t sure that it wouldn’t have happened but she’s pretty pissed at being denied the fruits of her labor.

Jungin isn’t convinced; it felt different from her other orgasms, it felt like she wanted to pee although now the feeling’s gone. She tries to assure Taeyeon that it was fantastic, the best cunnilingus she’s ever had – “the only cunnilingus you’ve ever had,” Taeyeon points out grumpily.

“True, but in all fairness, I didn’t know what to expect,” Jungin pouts. “I honestly thought I was going to pee on you.”

Taeyeon’s scowl softens.

But Jungin still feels bad so she offers to return the favor. A look she doesn’t understand crosses Taeyeon’s face.

“Listen, it’s sweet that you’re offering but I’m horny as fuck and you’ve never done this before and I’m not really in the mood to teach you right now. Sorry.” She taps Jungin’s foot in what Jungin supposes is a comforting gesture.

"Maybe another way," Jungin offers shyly, bringing her knees to her chest.

"What do you have mind?" Taeyeon asks making salacious eyebrow quirks.

"Can you ride my pussy?" Jungin asks carefully. Jungin hadn’t know what tribbing was till the week before when she saw a video off of tumblr and realized she had done it before at a friend's house when she was twelve.  She doesn't really remember what it feels like but it must have been good because she had done it every day after school till she moved away.

"Yeah," Taeyeon replies, a little breathless at the prospect. Honestly, she’s a little taken back by how forward Jungin - shy Jungin with the weird laugh – is.  It’s always a game of innuendo between them and they’ve played it so long that each lip curl has its own meaning.

Suddenly Taeyeon is nervous. She feels pressured into doing this right after failing to make Jungin orgasm with oral –which kind of hurt her pride because she considers herself a champion at eating pussy. She immediately kisses Jungin to hide her nervousness and build some confidence.

“You should take this off,” Taeyeon grunts tugging at Jungin’s tight cardigan.

Jungin sits up to undo the buttons of her cardigan while Taeyeon pulls her layered chiffon dress up and over her head, messing her Matilda bob. Jungin sometimes envies that Taeyeon doesn’t have to wear uncomfortable underwire especially now as she struggles with the hooks of her bra.

Finally, the cardigan comes off, followed by the bra and Jungin sighs when Taeyeon cups her large breasts in her hands, massaging gently. Jungin does the same for Taeyeon activating her fat nipples. She experimentally twists at the left nipple and an embarrassingly needy sound leaves Taeyeon’s mouth. Taeyeon is momentarily stunned and then suddenly busies herself with positioning their legs. Jungin leans back, propping herself up on her elbow so she can see their pussies touching and maybe also to get Taeyeon to make that sound again. But Taeyeon isn’t having any of it; she holds one of Jungin’s legs against her, over the sensitive nipple.

“It’s like they’re kissing,” Jungin says, watching in awe as Taeyeon tentatively presses those lips together.

Taeyeon looks up at Jungin and smiles sweetly but then the smile turns dark just as she thrusts against Jungin’s hard clit.

“Shit!” Jungin falls back. Her thighs seize and her fingers close in a tight fist. There’s no way she could be cumming this quickly but the smug look on Taeyeon’s face says otherwise.

With every thrust, Jungin’s pitch becomes higher as she moans Taeyeon’s name – “Taeyeonnie, Taeyeonnie, Taeyeonnie” – till it ends in a silent scream. Taeyeon feels Jungin’s orgasm in waves that leaves them both so wet that Taeyeon can even feel Jungin dripping against her skin. It makes her feel vindicated.

“Shit,” Taeyeon lowers herself to kiss Jungin. “I think you squirted.”

Jungin’s just as amazed as Taeyeon. “It’s never happened before.” Her breath is still running away from her.

“Is it ok if I finish?” Taeyeon asks shifting slightly off Jungin’s sensitive clit onto her thigh.

“Of course,” Jungin breathes, bringing her hands to Taeyeon’s hips if only to reinforce her answer because she can’t feel her fingers. It happens sometimes – usually during really intense orgasms.

Even though Taeyeon’s gotten off imagining Jungin watching her, it still feels weird looking into each other’s eyes as she ruts against Jungin’s right thigh. The weirdness, however, is soon overtaken by a familiar warmth building quickly at the base of her abdomen. Maybe too quickly if the quiver of her lip is any indication but it’s hard to stem the rising tide with slapping, wet noises and the pungent smell of sex filling the air.

“Jungin-ah,” Taeyeon whimpers, falling forward and bracing her arms on either side of Jungin’s head. Her nipples are closer and Jungin wastes no time in taking one of them between her teeth.

“Oh, fuck!” Taeyeon cries out loud.

Bingo! Jungin mouths around Taeyeon’s breast then alternates between sucking and flicking the sensitive nub. The noises Taeyeon makes are eerily similar to the ones Jungin made earlier – “Junginnie, Junginnie, Junginnie”. As the movement of her hips becomes faster, the tremor in her arms becomes larger.  She won’t be able to hold herself up for much longer.

Taeyeon cums in a big way when Jungin twists her nipple. Her moan is long and loud, and even after she’s collapsed on top of Jungin, with Jungin running her hand soothingly over her back, she lets out small whimpering sounds intermittently.

They stay like this for ten minutes or so. Jungin is just closing her eyes when Taeyeon laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Jungin turns her face to look at Taeyeon.

“Nothing. That was just…” she sighs. “…amazing.”

 Jungin hums in agreement.

Taeyeon untangles herself from Jungin’s long limbs. Jungin protests the loss with whines and grabby hands.

“Bed” Taeyeon simply says, successfully fending off Jungin’s hands, and staggers into her bedroom.

Moments later, Jungin finds her face down, searching with her hands for the blanket. Jungin steals it just as it’s within Taeyeon’s grasp and slides in between the un-made sheets.

“Ass,” Jungin hears Taeyeon’s muffled cuss but soon enough, slim arms wrap around her to pull her flush against a soft body. 

“Let’s do this again,” Taeyeon mumbles against Jungin’s nape.

Jungin hums in agreement before slipping into her subconscious.


End file.
